The Love of Seth
by Almighty Turtle
Summary: AU! Kisara escapes death by the dark priest's hand and becomes Seth's queen. But death still follows the couple closely. Will Seth be able to deal with his sorrow and accept it? Blueshipping, Seto/SethxKisara, mild SethxIsis


A brilliant full moon shone its light over the capital of Egypt. Its white rays fell upon the palace of the pharaoh, illuminating its gardens and courtyards.

The palace was as silent as a tomb. Every vassal, priest, priestess, slave, and even the mighty pharaoh were sound asleep.

Well, everyone but two people.

They walked quietly from the lower chambers of the palace, the taller one holding the other tightly by the hand. They went into the southern gardens, not daring to speak a word until they were sure they had total privacy.

Seth pulled his companion into the cool shade of a sycamore tree. Before she could pull away from him, he had pulled her into his strong, warm embrace.

"Kisara," he whispered into her ear, "Please don't be afraid of me." Kisara squirmed a bit before resting her hands lightly on Seth's arms. She wasn't sure what the priest had brought her out for, and she was incredibly nervous.

Looking into Seth's eyes for a moment, Kisara squeaked and quickly turned away again. He wasn't wearing his headdress. His thick dark brown hair hung to his shoulders, shining softly in the moonlight.

Kisara would not allow herself to look upon Seth now. Her eyes were unworthy to view a priest in any state of undress. Seth frowned. "Kisara, look at me." He said, trying to turn her to face him again. "I mustn't…" Kisara breathed, resisting Seth's attempts. Seth was confused for a moment. Then He understood.

"Kisara…" She took in a small breath at the sound of the priest's voice uttering her name. There was something in the way he said it that made Kisara lose her fear. "There is no shame in seeing me like this. Look at me."

Kisara did as the priest requested. Her eyes met his again.

Seth was intrigued by the way Kisara's pale skin became a sweet shade of pink when they were close. With one hand, he stroked her cheek, finding it pleasantly warm. It seemed to heat up even more at his touch.

Kisara's breathing hitched in her throat. Wordlessly, the priest was caressing her face, forcing her heartbeat to throb crazily. Her lips opened. The words were on the tip of Kisara's tongue, but she couldn't force them out. She'd wanted to say this for so long, but she couldn't! She couldn't!

"m-my lord…" Kisara managed to stutter out. "No." Seth said softly, pulling Kisara's face closer to his. "No titles tonight. Please, Kisara. Use my real name."

"Seth…" Kisara murmured. "That's better." Seth responded.

"Kisara…"

Before she could answer him, Kisara found the priest's lips on hers in a most tender kiss. She was shocked. Kisara was considered human garbage outside of the palace walls- but here, a man, a priest, dared to touch her, speak to her... kiss her…

Seth slipped one hand into the soft platinum locks of hair as he kissed her. He knew that many people thought even touching this woman was disgusting. He'd like to see the looks on their faces if they saw him now.

Seth didn't want to let go. Kisara's lips tasted far too good for him to want to stop now. He used the hand behind her head to tilt Kisara gently into an easier position. It was difficult to kiss someone a foot shorter than him.

Kisara wrapped her arms completely around Seth, holding him in her own embrace. Her lips eagerly responded to his. With a slight tinge of sadness, Kisara thought that her lips were not the first that Seth's had caressed so lovingly, tenderly.

When his lungs began to scream for air, Seth forced himself to break the kiss. He held Kisara close to his body once more. Panting for breath, Kisara laid her head on Seth's chest and closed her blue eyes in bliss.

"Seth," Kisara whispered. "I-I love you." Seth's heart soared at these words. "I love you as well, Kisara." He responded. Seth kissed the top of her head quickly.

The two stayed together under the trees for some time. Seth realized that Kisara seemed limp in his arms. "Kisara?" he said quietly. His only response was calm, steady breathing; she was asleep in his arms!

Seth laughed. "It's past midnight anyway," he mused to himself. "No wonder the poor thing is exhausted."

------

The sound of a guard bringing in food woke Kisara. Sleepily, she arose and thanked the man politely, who responded with a grunt.

Kisara sighed. She didn't want to believe that everything had been a dream. It felt so realistic. Why was it always in dreams that she found courage to say what she wouldn't dare to say otherwise?

"I love you, my lord." She whispered inaudibly.

"I love you too, Kisara." The priest's husky voice whispered in her ear.

Kisara squeaked and turned around quickly. There stood Seth, grinning at Kisara's reaction. "M-my lord!" Kisara stammered, quickly bowing to him. "F-forgive me, I didn't realize you were there."

"It seems so, judging by your reaction." Seth teased. He took Kisara by the hand and pulled her to her feet. Seth's smirk was now cemented to his face. Kisara's face was pink again.

Kisara's head was spinning. She was embarrassed that the priest had heard her; she was shocked that he had responded in such a manner.

"Last night," Seth leaned in close to tickle Kisara's ear with his lips. "Was perfect." Kisara's heart throbbed again. So… it wasn't all a dream?

Seth seemed to confirm the reality of the nighttime encounter by swiftly pressing his lips to Kisara's. "I have something to tell you, love." He said as their lips parted. "Last night… before that, I'd never kissed a woman before."

Kisara was stunned silent. Lord Seth had never even kissed someone in his life? But he was... he was, well, handsome! But then again, he had been raised a priest. A man like him didn't have much time for women.

"N-never?" Kisara said. "Not unless you count my dear departed mother, and I really think nobody would count her." Seto answered with a rueful laugh.

"So now," Seto lifted Kisara off of her feet. "I believe I will have my third kiss."

-----

The wind fluttered Kisara's hair around her as she stood upon the castle balcony.

She was Seth's wife now. She had his protection from people who wished her harm.

She had not only his protection, but the protection of every guard and priest in the palace.

She was the queen. Seth had taken her as his bride upon his ascension to the throne, when Pharaoh Atem had passed on.

It had been two months since the wedding. Life seemed peaceful. But now Kisara had a problem.

Lady Isis's words still rang in her head. "Your Highness, it appears you are with child."

Kisara sighed. She had to tell her husband. But she was afraid.

She was afraid that her child would be rejected by the world because of her. It would be an outcast like her.

She wouldn't let that happen. But how could she do it?

"Kisara." Seth's voice came from behind her. "Seth!" Kisara smiled and ran to him, pretending everything was normal. But when she looked into her husband's eyes, his expression was stern. "Kisara, Lady Isis says you have something to tell me." He said seriously, taking Kisara's hands in his.

Kisara felt trapped. She had to confess.

-----

Seth wailed loudly. He was in mental agony. She was gone… she was gone, and all because of him! "KISARA!" He sobbed again. Seth's fists met the wall; his knuckles were bleeding painfully, but he didn't care!

This is my fault! He thought. If I'd never touched her… she'd still… she'd still be alive!

The memory was fresh in Seth's mind.

Kisara had begun labor, much to Seto's joy. His child was soon to enter the world! But it seemed to be taking too long. Kisara's screams of pain were too much for Seth to bear, so he rushed from the palace into the southern gardens, to the special place… the place where he'd first kissed her.

One of the midwives came and found Seth. When he saw her sad expression, he feared the worst.

And the worst it was.

Kisara had died almost directly after the children were born. Children? Yes, she had been bearing twins. Only the boy had survived. The daughter had passed on with her mother.

Seth had only laid eyes upon his son once. He knew that the boy was his copy, save one thing: his eyes. His blue eyes were so much like his mother's. Seth couldn't bear to look at them.

The boy's name was Seti. "Of Seth". How fitting.

-----

"Your highness, please, go to your son." Isis pleaded. Seth didn't respond. He sat on his throne, his face buried in his hands. Isis frowned sadly. He had refused to speak since Kisara's death.

Isis slowly approached Seth. With a gentle touch, she laid her hand on his shoulder. When he did not push her away, Isis knelt beside Seth and put her arms around him.

"By no fault of his own, your son has already been denied a mother and sister." Isis whispered. "Will you deny him a father as well?" Seth raised his head and looked at Isis wordlessly. "Please, go to see him." She said.

Isis led a silent Seth through the palace, all the way to the infant prince's nursery. Seth opened the door himself. The nurses murmured amongst themselves as they bowed and parted the way for their pharaoh. Still silent, Seth went slowly to his son's cradle.

The tiny boy inside whimpered and began to cry. Seth twitched a bit. "Hold him, Seth." Isis said quietly.

Unsure of exactly how he should do it, Seth hesitated. The infant's crying raised to a wail.

On instinct, Seth took his son in his arms and held him close to his chest. "Seti." The first word he had spoken in days. "My son."

Isis smiled. This was a beginning, not only of a new life, but of a new love.

-----

-----

**I cried when I wrote the last half of this.I got the name "Seti" from . It was sooooo fitting.**

This is an AU. Kisara did not die from the assault of the priest of the shadows, but it seems death was following her footsteps anyways....

If you want the ending to be SethxIsis, go ahead. It doesn't matter to me if you like that pairing.

Isis, Seth, and Kisara (c) kazuki takahashi  
THERE ARE SYCAMORES IN EGYPT! I LOOKED IT UP!


End file.
